


Night Terrors

by NMartin



Series: Foxxay [9]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved from hell by Cordelia, Misty suffers from regular night terrors and Cordelia comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Misty screamed at the top of her lungs, the vision of the dead frog still on her mind. The same dream had been repeated every night since she had returned from Descensum, and although she had finally given up of sleeping at nights, that Saturday night she had found herself falling asleep on her bed.

“Misty, are you okay?” she heard Cordelia ask. It wasn’t a big surprise for her to find the headmistress sitting on the armchair; she had been sleeping there for two weeks, waiting for the swamp witch to scream in terror as she had done every single night before. She saw the Supreme approach and take a seat next to her. “It’s the sixth time this week that you…”

“I know.” she said, resting her head on Cordelia’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“No, darling. Don’t be sorry.” Cordelia said, stroking the woman’s hair with her hand. “It’s okay to be scared.”

“But it was so awful, Cordelia.” Misty said, starting to cry uncontrollably. “I couldn’t get out of there, and there was the frog and that man and the laughs and…” her voice finally broke. “And then ya appeared, Cordelia.” she managed to say in a whisper. “Ya saved me.” the swamp witch said, suddenly pulling apart and looking at the Supreme’s brown eyes.

“I had to.” Cordelia answered with a smile. “After all, you’re my girlfriend.”

Misty hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cordelia whispered. “Now,” the woman said, opening the first drawer of the bedside table and taking a pack of cards from it. “Have you ever played Gin?”


End file.
